The Not So Innocent Game of Truth or Dare
by mm-madness
Summary: It's a bpring Christmas break, so the Griffindors decide to play a rather distracted game of Truth or Dare. Throughout the game secrets get revealed, kisses shared, and dreams crushed. Read more to find out... HPGW HG?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters...but we own the plot!

It was the first day of Christmas break and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, (the twins were staying at Hogwarts during Christmas because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had an Order assignment) Ginny, Pati, and Angelina were bored. As a killer blizzard was raging, they were forced to stay in the Tower.

"I'm bored," stated Ron for the thousandth time.

"We know," exclaimed an exasperated Hermoine.

"Let's play a game!" suggested Neville.

"Truth or Dare!" chanted Fred and George.

"I don't know..." worried Hermoine.

"Come on Mione! We'll have fun. Don't worry, Ron won't let Fred and George dirty dare you," Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay, I'll start," suggested Ginny. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Fred answered.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss George," laughed Ginny.

"Ooooh, Ginny! That's a little wrong!" roared Harry.

Fred meekly got up, there was no way he was going to chicken out on a dare!

"Hey! That's worse for me than for him!" George complained.

"Aww, grow up!" Ginny scolded. Fred walked over and softly murmured, "Sorry George," and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned crimson, and quickly walked away.

"Hmmm, not as good as Angelina," George taunted, and winked at Angelina.

"Okay, Harry. Truth or Dare?" asked Fred, who was still a little pink.

"Truth," responded Harry.

"Ooh, chicken! Bauk, bauk, bauk!" (E/n the noise a chicken makes) taunted Ron.

"Who's the best kisser, out of all the people you ever kissed?"

"Uhhh, Ginny?" murmured Harry.

"WHAT?" screamed George.

"Ginny? What the hell is he talking about? When did you two kiss? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him," shouted Ron, conveniently forgetting what kind of person Harry was. All three Weasley brothers pulled out their wands, and were deciding which curse would be the best to use when Ginny screamed,

"You assholes! How could you even think Harry would hurt me? For God's sake it was a kiss!" Ginny turned towards Harry, "Was I really the best person you've ever kissed? I mean, you have been kissed by about half the female population under twenty!"

"Well, yeah," confessed Harry.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but Harry, WHEN DID YOU KISS MY BABY SISTER?"

"Ron, Ginny's not a baby anymore! She can take care of herself, but if you must know we kissed for the first time after the ball last year."

"FIRST TIME!" roared Fred.

"Can we get back to the game?" asked Neville. "Yes!" groaned Ginny.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Harry, eager to get away from the subject of him and Ginny kissing.

"Dare," Hermione said bravely.

"Okay, I've got an idea. Hermione, I dare you to make out with Neville for five minutes," laughed Harry who wanted to get back at Ron.

"Bastard," muttered Ron as he watched a thoroughly over-excited Neville make his way over to a rather pale Hermione.

"Harry, please, just because Ron was being an ass hole before, please don't make me do this!" begged Hermione.

"Ready Hermione?" asked Neville, with a huge smile on his face.

"Well," Hermione said uncertainly.

"There are no chickens in this game Hermione, you have to do it!" taunted Ginny gleefully.

Hermione, not wanting to seem like a chicken, marched over to Neville and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Mmm," moaned Neville. He deepened the kiss, and pried Hermione's mouth open with his tongue.

Ron looked away, not wanting to see his crush make out with someone else. Hermione was his! Why was Harry doing this to him?

Finally the kiss ended, Neville looking flushed and sorry it was over, Hermione looking a little in pain. (Neville had accidentally bit her lip in his excitement) Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she had rather enjoyed kissing Neville, aside from the part where he bit her.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said boldly.

"Alright," responded Hermione, a little smile playing at her lips. "I dare you to strip for us!" Ron looked rather bewildered at the request. Luckily, he had been practicing.

"Eww, I don't want to see ickle-Ronniekins naked!" said Fred voicing the thoughts of about everyone in the room.

Ron, though utterly embarrassed, started with his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, some of his hair got caught in a button.

"Fuck!" Ron cursed as everyone broke into laughter. Hermione ran over to help. She freed him, then forgot about the dare as she kissed him.

"Oh Hermione!" groaned Ron with an amazed look on his face. Neville looking a little jealous, piped up as Hermione removed Ron's beater,

"I thought he was supposed to be doing the stripping, not having someone help him!"

"Ohhhhhhh, Neville's jealous!"

"But really you guys, just finish the game!"

"Hermione, how many guys you gonna make out with tonight? Trying to break my record?" Ginny teased.

That got Ron's attention, he broke away from Hermione, gasping a little. Then he asked,

"Just how many guys have you made out with? You are still a virgin, right?"

"Well, that depends, are you talking about in one night, or all together?"

"Umm, in one night. Hey! Wait a minute! ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?"

"Do I count each person once even if I made out with them more than once that night?" Ginny replied, with a wink at Harry. Harry turned magenta.

"Yeah, each person once. Hold on, you never answered the important one, Are you a freaking virgin or not?" screamed Fred.

"Fine, my personal best was four," responded Ginny.

"What? Who? GINNY? Am I not good enough for you or something?" Harry yelled.

"God Harry, freak out. That was way before I kissed you. It was like second year when you were all over Cho," and with that Ginny walked over and sat on Harry's lap. Harry smiled, happy with Ginny's answer.

"Good, because I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" exclaimed Ginny. She twisted around and started to kiss him. Fred strode over and pulled the two apart.

"Feel free to carry on, but Ginny-ARE YOU A VIRGIN?"

"Dammit Fred, why the fuck do you need to interrupt everything?" Harry screamed, who was quite interested to know himself.

"IF I TELL YOU, WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE?" Ginny wondered.

"Maybe."

"Okay, fine. The farthest I've ever gone was with Harry. If he wants to share, fine." Everyone's eyes turned to Harry. He opened his mouth to answer and said...

E/n Sorry for the cliffy! We are not going to follow the books exactly, for example, we KNOW that Harry and Cho were together in the fifth book, not the third year as we said in the story. REVIEW! Should Ginny be a virgin? Who should Hermione go out with, Ron or Neville? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything you may recognize (unless you recognise it from Chapter 1……) Just R and R!

By the way, this chapter is the same as before, but we fixed the spacing problems.

Harry opened his mouth and said, "Well, if this answers your question, _I'm_ still a virgin."

The Weasley brothers breathed a sigh of relief. Then George spoke up, "You're still a virgin? You went out with-"

"George, I'm not that kind of a person. I won't sleep with just anyone, they have to be special. And besides we only went out for like a week, remember?" Harry recalled.

"Yeah, someone special," Ginny murmured. And kisses Harry more deeply now, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ron," said Fred, nodding to Ginny.

Ron walked over and picked Ginny up, then put her over by Hermione.

"What the hell are you three up to? Are _you_ all virgins?" Angelina accused.

Ron turned red, "That's not what we're discussing anymore."

Fred, George, and Ron led Harry out of the Common Room and into the dorm.

"Okay, Harry. I wanna know how far you went with Ginny," demanded Ron.

"Listen Ron, I know she's your sister and all, but that is _ABSOLUTELY_ none of your business! You know, I don't see why it's that important anyway. Who would you rather have Ginny be with, me or some guy who might hurt her?"

Ron, Fred, and George looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said, "You."

"Right, and you know I would never hurt Ginny!I really like her. Why don't you just think of me as your friend, and be happy for us?"

"Well, I guess you're right Harry," confessed George.

"Yeah, we know you'd never hurt Ginny _OR PRESSURE HER_!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred, calm down. We trust him okay? I'm sorry Harry, we were just nervous because you're her first real boyfriend and all."

Harry laughed, "I'm not her first…"

"What? Why didn't she ever say anything? How do you know this?"

"Just listen to yourself, would you tell you? _NO_! Listen guys, I gotta go, I'm going to be busy tonight," teased Harry smiling wickedly.

Harry headed back into the common room, grinning as he heard George call out, "You better not be!"

Harry found Ginny in the common room, looking at the Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner. Christmas is so magical this year, (E/N okay... so the whole year is magical, but _you know what we mean!_) with the beautiful trees everywhere, the holly, the food, and especially Ginny.

"Want to take a walk?" Harry asked once Ginny noticed him.

"Sure." Ginny smiled hesitantly, "What were you guys, uhhhh, doing out there?"

"_Ginnny!_ We were talking about you. You better be worth all this," Harry said jokingly.

"Were they that bad?"

"Well, considering they were under the impression that I was your first boyfriend, I suppose they were new at that sort of thing, you know, threatening," considered Harry.

"They threatened you? Oh man! I'm sorry Harry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to them teasing me about girls, just the fact that you are their sister made it worse."

"How about that walk now?" asked Ginny.

E/n Sorry so short. Review and the next will be longer! _And_ the more you review, the more chappies you'll get! What should Harry give Ginny for Christmas?

(by the way... did we mention that E/N means Emily note because both of us are named Emily?)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own ANY of the Harry Potter characters, and probably never will.  
  
Sorry about the line spacing in the first two chapters being so weird!! We'll make it normal from now on though.  
  
Harry and Ginny made their way to the lake. They sat down under the big oak tree. "So Ginny, who were those four guys you made out with?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry in disbelief. "I told you that was a long time ago! Why do you care?"  
  
Harry blushed. "I don't know, I just really like you. Can't you tell me?"  
  
"Fine, although considering you've made out with more people than Fred, George, and Ron combined it's really none of your business. But, if you must know, it was Seamus, Lee, Neville, and Draco. And others, but not that night," Ginny admitted.  
  
"DRACO? Draco Malfoy? I can't believe that! Why? He's the biggest ass hole in the school, I don't know what you could possibly see in him!"  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy. Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"But why? Why would you of all people make out with Draco Malfoy? How far did you go with him?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that it's your business, but not as far as I went with you," admitted Ginny. "You know, you're starting to sound like my brothers!"  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry, who still looked a little upset. She leaned over and started tickling him.  
  
Harry leapt up and started running before he remembered how ticklish Ginny was. He turned around and tackled her.  
  
Ginny fell to the ground and squealed as Harry began to tickle her unmercifully. Ginny tried to roll away, but Harry followed her. And in all of the confusion Ginny's hand got stuck between Harry's legs.  
  
Ginny blushed and started to pull her hand away, but Harry stopped her. "Gin, that feels so good!" And before Ginny could reply Harry began to smother her with kisses.  
  
Ginny removed her hand from the troublesome area, but kissed Harry back as hard as she knew how. Harry then deepened the kiss, and began to stroke her mouth with his tongue. God, he loved the taste of her.  
  
Finally, Harry pulled away, gasping for breath. "We need to stop while I still can, Gin."  
  
"What if I don't want to stop?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You're still a virgin, right?" Harry paused as Ginny slowly nodded. "Well, I want your first time to be special. And, well, I'm scared."  
  
Ginny brushed the hair out of Harry's face. "God, I am so lucky to have such a great boyfriend. How many other guys would have pushed me to go farther? The fact that you didn't is what makes you so special. Harry, I love you."  
  
"Aww, Gin, I love you too!" Harry softly kissed Ginny on the lips, then stood up, pulling her with him. They laced their fingers together and walked back to the castle.  
  
Thanks to all of our reviewers!! We love you guys!!  
  
Ashkabushmasugerknot, NeonBlue21, obsessed87, quitarzac, artsygurl128, Apple Girl, X8DramaQueenX8: Thank you so much for your suggestions about the spacing! We hope this is better:-D  
  
To the rest of our reviewers: Thanks so much! We feel very special! :-D  
  
And review! Even if you already have, review again, k? Oh, and we still want to know what Harry should get Ginny for Christmas!!!!! Any ideas? And we mean any—even ones you think are dumb! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WE don't own Harry Potter, but we do own the books. And the movies, a pillow, a board game, a coloring book, an ornament, and a figurine. Does that count?

The Griffindors went down to breakfast the next morning, only to be told by Dumbledore that because of a raging blizzard outside, they were confined by the castle walls.

After breakfast they went back up to the Common room to try and find something to do. Naturally, Fred and George wanted to sneak out, and Hermione was having a fit. "You _can't_ go outside! You'll both get killed!" Hermione protested.

"Let's play a game!!!" Ron suggested.

"There is no way in hell that I'm playing Truth or Dare again! That was really fricken nasty when Fred and I kissed!" George complained.

"Yeah, and I don't need to be interrogated by my girlfriend's brothers, either," Harry added.

"No kidding, me either! So we could play...the finger game. My muggle friends play it all the time, it's pretty fun...for a muggle game," Ginny suggested.

"Are you sure about that, Gin? That game could get you in more trouble than Truth or Dare, especially the way your brothers are bound to play it," cautioned Hermione.

"Stop being a worrywart, Hermione. We'll be fine. But, uh, exactly how do we play?" George asked.

"Okay. Everyone sit in a circle. What you do is you hold your fingers up, and go around the circle asking questions. If I asked who has been kissed, whoever has been kissed would put a finger down, and so on. 'Mione, you can start," Ginny explained.

"Alright, but no one can do any really mean ones, okay?" Hermione asked. "Who has kissed anyone in this circle?"

Everyone in the circle looked at each other and put a finger down. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and Neville all had nine fingers left.

"Ron, you're next," reminded Ginny.

"Anyone ever kissed a teacher?" Ron joked, but to his surprise George blushed, and put a finger down.

Everyone but Fred yelled, "What?!? Who?"

"Erm, Professor Trelawny," George mumbled.

"So that's why you always pass the class!" Ron accused.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Uhh, a few?" George whispered.

"When?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Eh, it started in 5th year when I took my exam," George confessed.

"What? It's not over?" Ginny screamed.

"Err, well, ummm you're turn Ginny!" George said, eager to change the subject.

"Okay, fine. Who has slept with a teacher?"

"Gods Ginny, will you get off the subject of teachers already?" asked Fred.

"No, I want to know!"

George turned an even darker red, and put down another finger.

"Ew, that's it, no more teacher questions!" Hermione ordered.

"WOW! You must be REALLY good for a teacher to want you! Will you teach me?" Neville pleaded.

"Neville, sex is an art which cannot be taught, it is learned from experience," Fred explained.

"Stop, I do not even want to think about how much practice George has had!" groaned Harry.

"Come on Harry, you've made out with like every girl in school! You shouldn't be talking!" Hermione teased.

"Exactly, every _girl,_ they are not FORTY YEAR OLD WOMEN!" Harry roared.

"Harry, just GO!"

"Okay...who has made out with Michael?" Harry asked. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all put a finger down.

"Okay, Ginny you went out with him, Hermione you're at least the opposite sex, Neville, YOU'RE GAY?" screamed Fred.

"NO!! I just wanted to practice, he was the only one who would help me!" Neville mumbled. Everyone burst out laughing, but someone managed to utter, "I wonder why!"

"Who is not a virgin?" Fred asked. Fred and George were the only ones who put down a finger.

"Figures," Hermione said.

"Aww, ickle Ronicins hasn't managed to score yet? How cuute! You're letting down the family name, you know. We lost OUR virginity in 3rd year!" Fred and George taunted.

George's turn was next. "Who has ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione put a finger down.

"What? Harry? Since when are you gay? Has it all been fake with us them, just faking everything? Don't I mean anything to you?" Ginny cried.

Harry blushed. "Ginny! Don't say that, you mean everything to me! And I'm not gay! It was just a once or twice thing..."

"Umm, next! Who's next?" Ron interrupted.

"No, wait! We all know with Fred, George, and Neville. What about the rest of you?" Ginny wanted to know.

This time Hermione tried to cover up for Harry, "Well, er, Pansy."

"The Cow!?!?!?! I thought you hated that bitch!" Fred gasped.

"I do, but there's erm, kind of a story to that," Hermione confessed.

"Well tell us then!" Harry exclaimed, eager to get away from the subject of him kissing a boy.

Hermione shot a death glare at Harry. "Why don't you share with us who you kissed," she suggested evilly.

"We want to hear your story, Hermione," Ron whined.

"Fine, Pansy and I were Potions partners and we were working on some project, and one thing led to another, and the next thing we knew, we were making out. Then Pansy, that bitch, decided to tell Draco!! So that's why I hate them so much, because they always threaten to tell everyone I'm gay!"

"Are you?" asked George eagerly.

"Hell no! That whole thing with Pansy was a huge mistake," Hermione admitted.

"So Ron, who was it that you kissed? He wouldn't happen to be in this room, would he?" Hermione suggested.

"Fine, we'll tell you. Harry and I may have kissed," Ron muttered. Ginny gasped.

"May have?" Fred asked.

"Fine, we did. But it was a dare, are you happy now?" Harry admitted.

"Just that one time, right?" Ginny asked, just making sure.

"Erm, we may have kissed on other occasions," Ron muttered.

"What!?!?" Ginny yelped.

"But it's over, it doesn't matter."

"How far have you guys gone?" Fred asked, eager to know.

"Well,"

E/n I'm sorry if this is a dumb ending, but my writing partner left me ï and I didn't want to keep writing without her. But if you guys review, we'll update soon! If you know any other games that they could play, we'd appreciate it if you'd tell us! And don't forget to review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter yada yada yada...

Omgigosh, were soooo sorry that we haven't updated in forever, we'll try to more often, tennis, bball, and vball make it a little busy.

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Come on, you need to tell me. Things are starting to get serious between us and this is something that I really need to know."

"Gin, I promise that it hasn't happened for almost a year now, and NEVER again! I love you!" Harry whispered back seriously.

"Harry, please, just tell me! I need to know now," Ginny demanded. Everyone else in the room was just staring from Ron to Harry, Ron to Harry.

"Come on, Gin. That's something really personal! And it might make things weird or something, ya know?" Harry confessed.

Ginny turned white. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." She just stared at him.

"Gin, its not _that _bad but I mean it might be weird for you to know that your brother's tongue was in my mouth...." Harry trailed off, having just realized what he said.

"_What?!_ Oh my gosh, that's disgusting! OH, eww! I think I'm going to puke!"

"Come on, Gin. Let's go to the bathroom," Harry commanded. He pulled Ginny up and led her to the bathroom, Ginny refusing to look at him the whole time. "I was going to tell you... it's just- I knew that you would react like this. I'm sorry!" Harry apologized.

Ginny just leaned over the sink; thinking everything over. "Gin, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm great! I just found out that the man that I love has French kissed my brother, and possibly more." Ginny held out her hand, "Don't even tell me! I was thinking of losing my virginity to him, but now the thought that my brother might have been there scares the shit out of me!"

Now it was Harry's turn to feel nauseous. "Oh, hell no! Gin, never. OH—"

Harry trailed off, unable to talk anymore. "Thank God!!"

"Gin, no!! You're the person that I've gone the furthest with; you know that!"

"I...I was just afraid that you were only talking about girls...my brother is the only one...isn't he?"

"Of course! I was so grossed out by myself over those weeks...I could never do anything like that again if I was paid for it. My thing is girls Gin, and more specifically, you."

Ginny nodded, feeling slightly better as the shock wore off. "We should probably get back to the Common Room now, or my brothers will think we're up to something."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

They headed back out to the Common Room and rejoined the others. Their conversation ceased, everyone looked expectantly at Ron, who was carefully studying his feet.

No on spoke, until Hermione jabbed Ron in the back, startling him into speech.

"Ah, er, um Ginny. Nice to see you again, we haven't talked in awhile, have we? Lovely weather, eh? Although tomorrow I hear,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Ron, hard this time. "Right, well I am sorry for kissing your boyfriend before you, but in my defense I was completely sober, and he is quite charming..."

Hermione smacked her head, but this time looked pleadingly at the twins to stop Ron's little rampage.

"Erm, Ron. I uhhh, it's quite nice that you think of me that way...well not really but..... Ron it's over don't even talk like that ever again or I'll have to punch you." Harry smiled, quite happy that things were solved...or at least for a while, he had a feeling that his and Ginny's conversation was not quite over about this topic. "Let's go back to the game," Harry suggested.

"Okay, who's turn is it to ask a question?" pondered Neville, thinking very hard.

"Uhhh, I think it's yours."

"Okay.... Who has ever..............................

any ideas??? I've got some, but read and review anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters…_obviously!_ If we did then we would be writing more books and not wasting our time writing on a website(which we happen to love doing)…but since that isn't the case: on with the story!

Thanks so much for all of your great reviews! We love getting them; and if you review to our story, we'll read and review yours as well. So just let us know if you want us to read them. We also have some friends with awesome stories up… starburstsweetie and lollylover…you should read those as well, they are really good! hinthint

But anyways, we've got some responses for some of your reviews, so if you don't want to read those, just skip ahead to the story!

But first to everyone who has commented on our spacing: Yes, we know that the first few chapters have completelymessed upspacing and stuff, but the rest of the chapters are good, and some day we'll go back and fix those chapters too, but at the moment we are just a tad too lazy. :)

Jane and Adam: We're working on it…sorry we took so long!

Someone special: Thanks so much!

Peppy132: Ewww, that sounds like it could get pretty nasty…that might have just given me a really good idea! Thanks so much…if we use it in the story we'll make sure to give you credit!

Cherryblossomangel-225: Glad you like it.

Flaming tsunami: Gratzie:)

Tonks-HPfan: haha…sorry for those bad visions, but it's really funny if you think about it.

Rdawg: The only problem is I don't know how to play poker…

Desolation Lily: Thanks…I'm glad you like it. You'll soon find out how far they've gone.

Droplets of Hope: Haha, I know the Professor Trelawny part is a little gross, and yet very hilarious. Thanks for your review. And as to why we ended in a cliffy…well it keeps people interested. Don't be mad:)

Samantha: Yeah, I'm sure that we'll eventually get spin the bottle in here sometime, just not quite yet…thanks for reading!

Dovasery: We're glad you like it!

Hobowithabat: Suck and Blow…very interesting (I resent being called a pervert… lol jk!) Thanks for your review!

Jay: Yes, yes, you are so right that we have to update a lot more often; we'll work on that. I promise!

Sarahamandra: thanks!

X8dramaqueenx8: Thanks for all of your great reviews! It's kind of cool to have someone who read your story from the beginning and they kind of just see how it goes, right along with you…ok that was really geek, but its true. Lol.

Zaneyone11: Don't worry, they are straight, they just kind of had a little time off of that…but it wasn't anything too too serious. You'll eventually find out just how far they've gone.

Irishbythegraceofgod: Sorry:) I guess that's just how we seem to write when we're working together…but maybe if we update more often it won't seem so bad.

Hp-fanatic7000: Haha, I'm glad that it made you laugh, I love it when stories do that. :)Anyways, we'll keep that game in mind.

Anesziere: Thank you. Peace and love to you too. :)

Superchickhero64: Wow…lots of different games. Thanks!

Pottersqual: Yeah, I think that some kind of alcohol game might fit in well with the story, don't you!

Azera: You'll find out in a while…

i-forgot-my-name: Thanks, we're glad you like it! Sorry we didn't exactly update soon….we'll try to be faster these next times.

Winnie: I don't think that we are going to have Hermione and Neville… But I really like that idea with charming the door so that it won't let you out until you have done whatever or something, it's a good idea. Thanks, maybe we'll use it.

Fingerlickingood: Yeah, well, when we were writing it we couldn't think of the name… so we just kind of did "the finger game" lol

Maniac: That's a good idea.

Jane and Adam: You've given us so many reviews…thanks!

Mad jupit3r: Glad you like it!

Peppy132: Thanks, and you've given us quite a few reviews, too. Thanks!

Desolation lily: Of course we know what that is, silly.:) jk. But anyways, that's a good idea, so thanks.

Grookill: Yeah, I know what you mean, they are defiantly running out of things to ask, but we've still got some good ideas for this…

Shelby: Yeah, we wont do much slash at all…if any more, because we hate how some stories get so messed up and stuff after that, so that there is no longer even a story left to read, just a jumble of stuff. Anyways, thanks for your review, glad you like it!

Karly: ok, whatever. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but if you're going to leave reviews saying that you don't like it you could at least be courteous enough to say why.

Midnight star: We're working on it.

Insania, ruin gowr: Wow, thanks, but how do you mean that we don't write like anyone else you've ever read, just wonderin.:) thanks so much for your awesome review!

Voltor: Yeah, we could do that…

Miszjayjocksz:) Thanks for your review!

Aribella777: Sorry if it grossed you out…but we were going more for the funny, not the sick. Thanks for your review.

…..: A lot more people read what than I know? This review left me super confuesed... please explain!

chelseapiedude92: Aww, that would be a really cute idea!

Spicygreensalad: Thanks!

Galleta: I'm thinking that we will have some kind of version of spin the bottle, but probably with some kind of magical twist to it or something…

Indiana chick 44: Thanks!

Shortie522: Yeah, we've heard lots of requests for spin the bottle, so most likely we will get some kind of version of spin the bottle in here, probably a magical one or something.

Teaandcakeordeath: Haha, that would be kinda funny, but quite a few people have said that they didn't want any more slash in here… but we'll think about it.

Emerald-hopes: Ok… I'm kind of hoping that that would be no one, but hey ya never know. But we are kind of looking for some kind of weird ones like that, so if you think of any more let us know!

Dobbey92: Thanks for your review!

Idancemyheartout: Hmm, its funny because some people are like woah, too much smut, and some are like add more! So we're trying to put in like a happy medium to hopefully make everyone happy.

Paper-Heart-Draco: Glad you like it!

portableGURU: Sorry we took so long to update, we'll be better now; I promise!

Gushgush2010: Thank you!

Harryrocks: I'm glad that you like the story, and as for the slash aspect, we will not have anything described in here if we were to put more in…I don't know, so you don't have anything to worry about.

And to everyone else or anyone that I may have missed, thanks for your reviews, but don't forget to review this chapter too!

A/N just so you know, in this story we're going to pretty much make them explain all of their answers for all of the questions in the game.

"Okay, who's turn is it to ask a question?" pondered Neville, thinking very hard.

"Uhhh, I think it's yours."

"Okay... Who has ever had an orgasm?" asked Fred.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all put down a finger, the two latter ones somewhat reluctantly.

"Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"George!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fred!" Neville exclaimed.

Everyone stared at each other, particularly at the ones who had admitted that they were virgins earlier.

"Woah, Hermione! Who... How... Woah." Ron stuttered.

George laughed, "Yeah, holy shit, who!"

"Or was it yourself..." Fred suggested.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, and turned an even deeper shade of red than she already was.

"Yeah, 'Mione, you never told me anything about this..." Ginny prodded.

"Umm, I'm sick of this game; maybe we should play a new one," Hermione suggested.

"No way! You're going to explain this to us _right now_!" Ginny insisted.

"I think that a new game sounds great!" Harry agreed.

"Maybe you should tell us how you got an orgasm first, Harry," Ginny suggested.

"Uhhh, no, how 'bout Ron goes first."

"Umm, okay... Well, if you really must know; there isn't really much to it..." Ron hesitated, "Iwasaloneandijustdid."

"Woah, what was that Ron?" Fred asked mischieviously.

"You heard me. Hermione, I thought you were going to tell us," Ron reminded desperate to get the topic off of himself.

"Hmm, George, my little bro is so desperate that he has to do it himself... what do we have to say about that?"

"Hermione... I guess you aren't giving him enough action!" Neville commented amidst the snickering.

"Speaking of Hermione, I think it's your turn to exlpain to us what happened," Ginny said.

"Fine, god, you guys are so frickin' annoying! I got a hand job, okay? Now will you leave me alone?" Hermione confessed.

"Ooh ooh ooh, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!"

"Who's the lucky man?" they taunted.

"Listen, that's irrevelant, lets start a new game, or go down to lunch or something, okay?" Hermione tried halfhearedly.

"Nah, we need the explanation. Either tell us who it is, or we're going to test one of our new products on you. Ooh, you'd like it. It makes you turn into various stuffed animals throughout the day," Fred threatened.

"Alright, whatever. It's no big deal, it was last summer at my house for god's sake! It was Harry, okay? He came over to stay for awhile when the Dursleys went to Majorca," Hermione gave in.

Now it was Ginny's turn to stare at Harry (not to mention Hermione) in disbelief.

"Wow Harry, you really have gotten around!" George complimented.

"Excuse me? She's my girlfriend, you asshole!" Ron protested.

"Well, she wasn't last summer, so let it drop. And again, it was no big deal. It's not like we slept together or anything."

"You better not have!" Ginny muttered.

"We didn't," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Still, Harry. And Hermione, you knew I liked him! Ew, that's gross!"

"Ginny, get over it! It was a long time ago, okay?" Harry commanded her.

"Fine, but then I guess it's your turn to explain, Harry," Ginny cooly replied.

"I kinda think that you wouldn't want to know," Harry replied uncertainly.

"Why not..." Giny asked confusedly.

"Well, see, that's not the only thing that Hermione and I did together that summer..."

Ginny's jaw dropped, and Hermione's face turned an even deeper shade of red... if that was even possible.

"I kind of got a blow job from her..." Harry admitted.

"WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought you said that the most you've ever done was with me!"

"Ginny, what me and Harry did that summer... it wasn't real. It was just... I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore, just forget it."

Everyone was still starring at Hermione with a look of utter disbelief on their faces.

"Ahhh!" Hermione sighed, esperated. "I knew playing this game was a bad idea! It ruinded everything!"

Hermione got up, "I'm going to lunch. If anyone cares to join me I will be in the Great Hall," Hermione announced.

As Hermione headed to the Great Hall, she was flooded with several different emotions. Guilt, for what she didto Ginny. Embarassment, for having to tell everyone her most intimate secrets that only her and Harry knew. But most of all, overwhelming lust for Harry, they's vowed that what had happed that summer would never happen again, but Hermione still had herfantasies about Harry from time to time. Boy, had that felt good. She could only hope that Harry still felt the same way about her.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny just starred at the door after Hermione. Since when did discussing things affect her so much? She usually kept her cool in every situation possible.

"Maybe I should go see if she's okay..." Harry mentioned uncertainly. He wanted to go check on her, but didn't want to make it to obvious in case Ginny got jealous.

"Good idea, mate. I've never seen her like this," Ron agreed, totally oblivious to the daggers that Ginny was shooting towards him.

"Mione, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... I don't know, I guess just talking about that kind of brought back old feelings, ya know? We never really did get to talk much about what happened that summer," Hermione admitted.

"What's there to talk about? What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about that now."

Okay, it was now or never. She had to tell him how she felt then, and how she felt now.

That summer Hermione had finally become bored of her muggle friends. She was in that horrible transition age when girls are struggling to become what they will and all of that crap. But being a witch at the same time and having to adapt to being half muggle for part of the year made everything so much harder, so when Harry asked if he could come stay at her house fora while, she was overjoyed. Finally, Hermione would have someone of her own "type" to keep her company.

When Harry arrived Hermione was surprised by the sight of him. His normally scrawny body had become well muscled and he was just a sightto see.

Hermionehad become nothin short of beautiful herself;the "upper part" of her bodyhad finally filled out, making her desirableto _every _guy, and she knew it. She'd also learned a few beauty tips from her fashion consious sister and was now able to keep her hair under control.

When Harry first arrived; Hermione was so over joyed to see him she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, something that would normally have been no big deal, but that day, Harry had a bit of a different reaction. To put it plainly Harry had gotten one hell of a boner.

And for Hermione to see Harry like that was quite arousing to say the least.

The next couple of days went on much the same, whenever Hermione would do something as simple as bend over or sit next to him Harry would get pretty much the same reaction as he did the first day.

But it just kept getting worse until one night when Hermione's parent went out to dinner, Hermione headed into her bedroom, looking forHarry she foundhim lying on her bed,unconsciouslyrubbing his erection through her pants, while looking at her picture.

Most people would have been notoriously disturbed, but for some odd reasonHermione, once again,found it quite arousing.

For amoment Harry just starred at Hermione, horrified that she had caught him, but half hoping that she felt the same way that she did.

"Hermione," Harry started hesitantly.

ButHermione walked over to him, and in a very un-Hermioneish act, sat on top of him, putting a finger to his lips. She then unbuckled his belt andyanked off of his boxers.

Several minutes later, Harry climaxed, thankful to Hermione for the help. He had never really opened up to the idea of masturbation, having a woman do it felt so much better.

After this, Hermione sat there, looking expextantly at Harry.

"What?" he asked peacefully.

"My turn, now," Hermione commanded. Harry just raised his eyebrow; this was so not Hermione!

Harry gently pushed Hermione off of him, and pulled off her trousers as well.

The next morning Harry and Hermione awoke in each other's arms, still in Hermione's bed. After a long awkward silence after realizing that they were both still half naked, they decided to just forget about the whole thing.

The next few days after that were fairly awkward, after all, it's not every day that you see your best friend naked.

That evening had never really been mentioned again before the little game of truth or dare this morning, and I don't think that either of us were really sure how we felt about that.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked once again.

"Harry, do you ever think about that night, and what we did? I mean, I know that this might sound kind of stupid and all, but..." Hermione rambled on.

"Sometimes, at night I dream about you... and not in the way that I should," Harry admitted.

Hermione blushed and looked down. Well, she thought to herself, she had gotten in this far. She might as well finish what she had started. "I think about it a lot, too. I mean, Ron's great and all, but..."

Harry nodded. After all, Hermione was not the only one who had kissed Ron in the past.

"So what now?" Harry asked softly.

Review! Review! Review! We're so sorry that we haven't updated in forever, but we'll try to do better now... no promises though. Review with any ideas that you have. Should we continue with the game theme or no?


End file.
